Althea
An apprentice Ember Witch studying under Dia. Under her orders, she goes to deliver a letter to Queen Sophia, but runs into Roland on the way. Within her lies the enormous power and an unknown mysterious past that only her caretaker, Ayano, knew of. Plot 'Birth and childhood' Althea was created as Elicia perfect Beast Fiend, a fiend with strong mind, heart and will. She was sent through the Conclusion Gate to the Sealmaw Shore and was found by Ayano. Realising her uncanny resemblance to the Mage Queen herself, Ayano was able to think of her true origin. Althea was then raised by Ayano to become a witch and Ayano used her Silver Magic to seal off any Beast Fiend power Althea may have possessed (which may explain why Althea isn't immortal like the other Fiends). Ayano become both mother and sister figure to her and they often go to spa alot. When Althea reached her age she was transferd to Rev Magic Academy and became Dia's favorite student with her hard work and good apitude in magic. At the Magic Academy, Althea learned of the Mage Queen and worshipped Elicia as her idol. She become the best user in fire magic and received the Unity Ring, but the Fire Crest didn't recognise her as it's bearer, which shames her at some degree. 'Meeting Roland' At sometime during the Witches Conflict, Fatima, the Shadow Frost Witch stole Althea's Fire Crest from her and kept taunting that she will never succeed at becoming the Ember Witch, suggesting some rivalry between the two of them. Althea was later sent by Dia to the Carnava Region to give an important letter to Queen Sophia in which Fatima attempted to sabotage by sending Josie to take it from her. While running away from the familiar at the festival in the town, she bumped into Roland and asked him, Rasche and Rina for help. 'Tofolk Region' Althea brings Roland, Rina, and Rasche to RMA to meet Dia. Dia makes Althea engage with Roland and give him some of her power. Afterwards, Fatima and Josie break into Rev to see if Dia will join them on their quest to awaken Master Mattias, in which Dia says no. Fatima attacks them and fights Roland, Althea, Rina, and Rasche. After the battle is over, Althea collapses and Fatima leaves. Dia says that Althea collapses from fevers regularly and that they are out of medicine to help her. Roland, Rina and Rasche go and get the necessary ingrediants for the medicine and when they get back, Althea is sleep talking, saying "Open the door... Our mother..." Althea then wakes up and takes the medicine and they begin the search for Luna. ' ' 'Searching for Luna' 'To Granend' 'Return to Carnava' Transformation and grave illness During the battle at the ruin 'Confronting at Sealmaw' 'The key, gates and Arthania' 'The Mage Queen' 'Phoenix Inferno' Personality Althea is a very determined person mixed with being stubborn, rude, and bratty upon meeting Roland in the beginning of the story. Her desire to be Mage Queen comes from her desire to protect those around her. She has a close bond to her sister Ayano. At first she butts heads with Roland but as the story goes on she mellows out and develops feelings for him, eventually to the point that they have a romantic relationship, if the player picks the right choices throughtout the game. Throughout the game, becoming Mage Queen like her idol Elicia is her singular (and obssesive) personal goal. Stats and Abilities Althea is the first witch you recieve and is an adept user of Fire magic. She is somewhat slow, but when she learns Intention she can raise her magic by 30 points for 3 turns. She becomes much more usable when she learns her most powerful magic spell: Ignis Blaze, an expanded cross-like attack, hitting any 2 tiles away from the initial target tile, in any direction for total of 13 tiles. This is perfect for mob control, though the spell is MP-heavy. Having some MP Regen Lapis and items will help her. When she becomes the "White Flame Witch", her mobility and Action Order are increased. Her Attack is nearly identical to her Magic score and her Resistance is fantastic. Her technique and defense are the highest among the Witches. Speed is her lowest stat. 'Arts' 'Luminous Arc 2' normaltheafirebullet1.PNG|Fire Bullet normaltheaintention.PNG|Intention altheafirebullet.PNG|Fire Bullet (White Flame Witch) altheaintention.PNG|Intention (White Flame Witch) altheaflamepillar.PNG|Flame Pillar (White Flame Witch) altheaignisblaze.PNG|Ignis Blaze (White Flame Witch) Luminous Arc 3 La3altheaflamepillar2.PNG|Flame Pillar La3altheaignisblaze2.PNG|Ignis Blaze Flash Drive 'Luminous Arc 2' Philia Blaze '''(Witch Trainee) '''Note: All of Althea's Flash Drive range is up to 3 and is magic based. Philia Blaze LV1.JPG|Philia Blaze LV1 :Cleansing Flame! Philia Blaze LV2.JPG|Philia Blaze LV2 :Cleansing Flame! Philia Blaze LV3.JPG|Philia Blaze LV3 :Cleansing Flame! Cleansing Flame! (LV1).JPG|Cleansing Flame! (LV1) Cleansing Flame! (LV2).JPG|Cleansing Flame! (LV2) Cleansing Flame! (LV3).JPG|Cleansing Flame! (LV3) White Flare (White Flame Witch) Note: White Flare's LV2 and LV3 required level is same as Phillia Blaze. Their range is up to 3 and is magic based. altheafd11.PNG|White Flare LV1: The purest flame! altheafd21.PNG|White Flare LV2: The purest flame! altheafd31.PNG|White Flare LV3: The purest flame! altheafd12.PNG|The purest flame! (LV1) altheafd22.PNG|The purest flame! (LV2) altheafd32.PNG|The purest flame! (LV3) 'Luminous Arc 3' Note: White Flare's range is now up to 4 and targets unit in cross-shaped area. La3altheaFDwhiteflare.PNG|White Flare: The purest flame! La3altheaFDwhiteflare1part1.PNG|The purest flame! (LV1) La3altheaFDwhiteflare1part2.PNG|The purest flame! (LV2) La3altheaFDwhiteflare1part4.PNG|The purest flame! (LV3) Quotes As Witch Trainee Beginning of turn *"Here I am!" (3/3HP) *"Don't underestimate me!" (2/3HP) *"I'm not done yet!" (1/3HP) Physical attack *"Hiah!" *"Heaw!" *"Cah!" Taking damage *"Oooh!" *"Ghaa!" *"Ow ow ow! Using arts/items *"Be prepared!" *"Take this!" *"Fire, grant me power!" Defeated *"I need... more power..." As White Flame Witch Beginning of turn *"Here I am!" (3/3HP) *"You shouldn't have messed with fire!" (2/3HP) *"Must keep going!" (1/3HP) Physical attack *"Hiah!" *"I won't go easy on you." *"I'm gonna be the Mage Queen." Taking damage *"Nooo!" *"Ooow!" *"Stop that!" Using arts/items *"Behold the power of fire!" *"Prepare yourselves, evil doers!" *"Belief is true power!" Defeated *"No.... Is this all I can do...?" Trivia *Althea is physically identical to the Mage Queen Elicia, who happens to be her creator. *Althea is really scared of ghosts (as seen in the storyline and side quest). *She is one of the 2 of the characters Roland forms an end-game relaionship with. *After Roland became a Master, Althea was the 3rd Witch who United with him. It took place in the Royal Rose Garden, under an arbor where Althea kneels to kiss Roland's hand. *When a player puts most of the storyline to Althea (mini-game conversations), Althea committed suicide by killing herself with the Demon Blade, Rega. Roland was deeply concern about her and the "love" magic that Ayano says that it is only the powerful magic can save her from her deathbed. Thus, she was revived once more by the "Love" magic. *Her ending CG art is the "Phoenix Inferno". *She doesn't like to eat ice cream, as her Fire element conflicts with the cold. *Despite the localization stating that she becomes the Ember Witch, her job class is instead labeled as "WF Witch", a shortened form of "White Flame Witch". However, in the storyline she is never refered as White Flame Witch in the english version. Although she is still refered as White Flame Witch at Kaph's magazine (B-Witched) in the guest room at Carnava Palace. *She is a Beast Fiend created by Mage Queen Elicia. Gallery Characters.jpg|Fatima, Althea & Roland Althea Wedding Dress.jpg|Althea in her wedding dress Phoenixinfernos.png|Phoenix Inferno File:Altheaballroom.png Altheawhiteember.png|Althea with her full power awaken altheaformaldress.png|Althea in her formal dress opening althea.JPG|Althea in the opening movie of Luminous Arc 2 altheaboth.jpg|Both of Althea's pages in the Japanese guide book. Altheadress2 2.jpg|Althea's second wedding dress. Althea´s Hot Spring.jpg|Althea´s Hot Spring The Awakening of powers Althea.png|The Awakening of Powers of Althea Althea´s Final Intermission.png|Althea´s Final Intermission Althea´s partner runic.png|Althea´s Becoming the Runed partner to Roland. First Engagement.JPG|Althea's engagement with Roland Dark Althea.JPG|Althea as Black Ember Witch Category:Luminous Arc 2 Characters Category:Female Category:Fire Category:Witch